Shadow's of the Veil
by Drewthefan123
Summary: The girls must fight the ultimate evil, if they are to lose, all is lost. The oracle is weakening, Candracar is ingulfed by darkness and soon all will be destroyed. But only one of five can save everything, but only if she has no other choich. See how Ner
1. Meditaion

Tibor's POV

A dark and cold voice spoke

"Soon dark en fall the great fortress.

Pure of light quenched, death of joy and hope.

Life in recoil, death at rebirth.

The blight of shadows ascends from the ashes.

The dark one will rise again to grip reality.

Then Infinity will end."

Tibor opened his eyes with a sweat of fear running down his face. _What is was that feeling of malice? That voice, I've never sensed anything like it _he thought as he stood up in the main meditation room. The room glowed with the elegance of the purest light but yet it looked a bit dim to him. _I must have dozed off while meditating _he thought as he sat back down, and closed his eyes to meditate again. Tibor let out a low sigh of relief as he allowed his mind to wonder.

His mind began to be pulled at, as if something was trying to rip out his very essence. He felt a clenching grip take hold of him. Fear engulfed him and darkness surrounded him. All the light and that feeling that makes one feel good in Candracar were gone. Tibor tried to open his eyes but couldn't, and as he tried more and more the dark presence grew around him. Soon he saw a symbol form in front of him; it was a long and dark serpent in a spiral form as if it was wrapping around its prey. The serpent was black with a red outline. Its head was cocked back ready to strike with its tongue and fangs out stretched; ready to engulf the very symbol of Candracar.

_That symbol_ thought Tibor _I've seen it before. But it's impossible! It couldn't be HIM, could it? I must in form the Oracle at once._ But yet he couldn't open his eyes, _you must be strong Tibor _he thought. With one last attempt he jerked his eyes open. He looked around with a frantic face. He stood up. He turned to leave but then he noticed something on the ground. He took a closer look at what appeared to be a burn mark. But then he let out a gasp and he turned and began to run as fast as his heart could allow.

_Never in all my life, have I seen something like that_ he told himself _I've got to hurry and tell the Oracle! _He rushed down past many doors and through many halls. Finally he came to a stop at the entrance to the Oracles chamber. He did not notice Yan Lin until she spoke to him.

"You felt it didn't you?" she said in a grim voice

"So I am not the only one then" Said Tibor with a sigh "Is the Oracle busy?"

"Indeed he is Tibor, he is meditating about many matters as I speak" she said in a low voice "I don't know if he has felt it."

"I have felt it Yan Lin" said a quiet voice "I have been feeling it for many centuries, but not as strong as it is today"

Yan Lin and Tibor turned to look at where the voice came from. They saw the doors to the Oracles room open, and the Oracle walked out speaking in a kind voice

"What was it you saw Tibor? Yan Lin?" he said with a warm but worried smile.

Tibor gathered his thoughts and tried to remember everything. He knew the Oracle already knew, but he just wanted to hear what they had to say.

"I had a vision in my meditation; it had the symbol of …him." He said fearfully

"I sensed him as well Oracle" Said Yan Lin solemnly polite.

The Oracle gave a grim expression with deep concern. Tibor knew that the Oracle would know what to do. Tibor had complete confidence in the Oracle. After a moment of complete silence the Oracle spoke.

"Tibor, Yan Lin, my friends. I do not know what to say." He said quietly "This will not be the first time his presence has over shadowed Candracar"

Tibor was taken by full surprise from what the Oracle said. Tibor had an eerie feeling about this. But Tibor after all his years in Candracar knew that the presence would soon be lift, like it has so many times before. He smiled a bit knowing that he made a big deal over that presence. _What is the wrong with you Tibor?_ He thought with a weak smile _I shouldn't have gotten so upset about it_. But then his smile slowly became a frown after remembering the burn on the floor.

"Tibor? What is the matter my old friend?" asked the Oracle with a comforting voice.

Tibor let out a sigh and began to speak "Yes, there is a problem. When I was leaving the main meditation room, before I left I saw the dark stain. I mean his blight. The same as I saw it in my meditation." Said Tibor with hope in his voice that this is just another part of Candracar being over shadowed, The Oracle let out a sigh. Tibor braced himself for the worse.

"Many times Candracar has stood strong while this ancient evil has lain dormant. The Ceil of Candracar has been weakening for centuries. I am afraid that we can only hope the ceil will hold him." He said in a low voice.

"Surely you can do something about this…can't you?" Said Yan Lin respectfully.

"No I can't, Yan Lin, I wish I could but only the original Oracle or one other can stop him"

"Who is the other?" Tibor heard himself say as well as Yan Lin at once.

The Oracle turned his head slightly and gave a little smile "Once again, I do not know."

Tibor found himself dumb founded.


	2. The Comming Storm

Will's POV

"Uhh…" Groaned Will with a sickly voice "If I knew that the surprise field trip was a water biome trip I'd just say I was sick." She knew she wouldn't have to lie about being sick. Ever since she got on the boat and it went underway she had gotten sea sick. Will looked down into the greenish water; she knew she had to go if she had to go because her and her friends had signed up to it.

It was just last month when Mrs. Knickerbocker had announced that there would be a surprise school field trip. She had said there was a boat involved and only volunteers would be allowed to go. She and Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin had all decided to sign up. "Big Mistake"Will muttered to herself.

"I agree Will; this is perhaps the MOST boring field trip. EVER!" Cornelia complains in an upset voice "I was expecting something-"

"Oh! So that explains the change of clothes." Snickered Irma as she walked up with Hay Lin close behind her.

"Irma!" Screamed Cornelia

Will sighed while listening to Cornelia and Irma argue, she then smirked, and she knew they would make up later as always. After all they where all friends, and they had faced worse things than the world's worst field trips. _At least we finally defeated Nerissa._ Thought Will while remembering what had happened just a week ago

"Well, don't blame me for signing us up on this trip." Said Irma Smugly

"How dare you blame me for getting us to go on this good for nothing field trip" Cornelia shot back at Irma

"Well this does beat fighting some monster let alone the forces of evil." Chirped Hay Lin in an innocent but cheerful voice.

"Well-" Cornelia began to say, but Will had decided to join in on the conversation and interrupt the bickering.

"Hay Lin is right, we need to be glad." Sighs Will "Nerissia has been defeated, but ever since I've been thinking a lot about her past. Like how she got corrupted when she was a Guardian."

"It is always power that corrupts." Said Irma in a sarcastic tone with her eyes closed and her finger pointing up in the air as if she was a teacher.

"Whoa, that's a cool saying, did you make it up?" asked Hay Lin

"Nope, I found it in my last fortune cookie" Snickered Irma

Will couldn't help but let out a little laugh. She figured Irma would have said something like that. Will then let out a sigh because she was feeling tired and a bit sea sick,

"I'm thinking that we may never know about Nerissia's past; regardless of how much we wish to not repeat it," said Taranee quietly "and there may not be an answer in the first place."

Will had forgotten Taranee was next to her. She turned around to face the girls; she really didn't fill that good. Not good at all. The boat was really beginning to rock back and forth, and she was really starting to be annoyed about the whole field trip. _But I really can't do anything about it_ she thought with a sigh.

"You know, I'd rather worry about Uriah, and what he's up to right now. Not how we need to figure out something we don't need to." Cornelia mentioned in a suspicious manner, "I haven't seen him for a while anyways."

Irma let out a slight snicker. _Oh-boy, this doesn't look good _thought Will. Sure almost everybody didn't like Uriah, and when you don't know were he is it could mean trouble. Will prepared herself for what Irma was getting ready to say. Though she could cares less at the moment where he is, or what he was doing.

Will heard Irma clear her throat and then Irma spoke with amusement in her voice "um Corny I think I know were Uriah has been, and trust me on this, you don't have to worry too MUCH." as she pointed to the rest rooms.

Will looked at were Irma was pointing. She almost figured out immediately what was going on; she didn't feel that sorry for him at all. The door opened and Uriah stepped out with an almost greenish look to him.

"Mrs. Simmons when are we going back to shore" Said Uriah in a sickly voice "I really think we -" Uriah turned back into the rest room and the door slammed shut shortly behind him.

"Now Uriah you know what the permission form said!" said a short and pudgy woman as she walked up towards Will and the others; the rest of the volunteer students close behind. "Now anyways who here can tell me what the species of otter is that?" she said as she pointed towards some rocks.

Will smiled and allowed her mind to drift off. Away from the field trip, she loved the the feeling of the ocean breeze flowing through her hair. She always felt as though she was one with the sea, unlike now. With the spray of the sea and the mild coolness. _I wish I could swim right now_ she thought _The only problem is that I'm feeling abit green around the gills. But I- _Will began to feel dizzy as if she was going to faint. She let out a low groan "ohh…"

"Whats wrong Will?" Asked Teranee suddenly concerned.

"I'm having that feeling" She Said " That feeling as if-" she was cut off abroubtly by a loud "KA-BOOM!"

"What was that?" Yelled a student standing close by.

"I do believe that was thounder Jon" pointed out Mrs. Simmons in a confadent tone "though I don't recall the radio saying that it was going to rain"

Another deafining "KA-BOOM!" was heard. Cornelia looked up and gave out an awstruck look. Will and everyone else looked up. What Will saw was not normal at all; pitch black storm clouds began to form as if by magic and coverd the clear blue sky with night like darkness. Will then felt something wet and cold hit her head, she lifted her hand up and felt what it was. Then her eye's widened; _It was a rain drop…but It's Ice cold._

Then the storm erupted forth in all it's fury.


	3. The Crashing Storm

Will's POV

"KA-BOOM!" went the thunder as another crack of lighting was seen dancing straight ahead. The waves began to crash vigorously into the side of the small boat, nearly capsizing it. More and more cracks of light could be seen on the horizon, and the rain came down relentlessly building and building into a loud roar. Wave after wave of the downpour pounded the boat as bitter and cold as frozen death, and yet it did not freeze. The clouds were as black as the darkest fear of the most inhumane soul. And the wails of the children upon the boat only added to the chorus of dismay as if they were bound to the dark depths below.

"Everyone inside the boat's cabin" Yelled Mrs. Simmons "then put on your life vests"

Will turned towards the cabin, she just couldn't walk straight, and she was feeling very sick now. But she wanted to get out of the rain. However she had an uncanny feeling about this storm. The storm had appeared out of no where, _this is not normal at all_ she thought as she rushed towards the cabin.

"Come on, we need to get inside" said Hay Lin in a nervous voice "I don't like the feeling of this at all"

"No kidding" screamed Cornelia, as she pushed a student aside to get inside.

"Well Cornelia, I guess-" Irma began to say but the thunder roared; and Hay Lin let out a high pitch shriek.

"Ahhh! Make it stop!" Hay Lin shrieked, clinching her ears she fell to the floor.

Will immediately rushed over towards Hay Lin and dragged her, the rest of the way into the Cabin. Teranee helped Will lift Hay Lin and place her on an open bench. Mrs. Simmons hurried wearing a life jacket over to the Bench and looked at Hay Lin.

"Will, Irma, Teranee, and Cornelia, get life jackets on" Said Mrs. Simmons, Will nodded and turned to the life jacket rack.

_Will? Can you hear me?_ Will heard in her head, it was Teranee

_Yeah, how about everyone else? _Will thought back

_Hay Lin isn't feeling good at all; she says that it is the thunder and the wind of the storm._ Explained Teranee _but yeah, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin are also connected_

_So exactly what just happened _said Cornelia_ last time I looked at the weather it was supposed to be nothing but sunshine and clear skies_

_Only you would know_ said Irma sarcastically

_Knock it off Irma; we need to figure out what's going on here_ said Will as she gave Irma a stern look _but first we need to-_

"**KA-BOOM!"** went the thunder and then a loud scream was heard again, but this time Will heard it in her thoughts as well and she clinched her head in pain. Suddenly Will saw something like film move through her head. It was going too fast for her to make out, but yet she felt great fear and pain. Will broke connection with the others, and fell to the ground and curled up into a fetal position. She had never felt like this before, she felt as if all her joy and warmth was drained.

"THUD" she heard as she looked over and saw Hay Lin and Taranee on the ground in similar positions, Will looked up to see everyone looking down at them while Irma and Cornelia was holding themselves up against the wall.

"Mrs. Vandom, Mrs. Cook, and Mrs. Lin, what's wrong" Said Mrs. Simmons in a horrified voice as she rushed over with a medical bag.

Will tried to talk for a minuet and then was finally able to speak "Sea Sick"

Will hoped Mrs. Simmons would buy her lame excuse, another boom of thunder was heard before Mrs. Simmons was able to say a word and then a deafening screech came from Hay Lin.

"AGH! Make it stop please! I can't bare it" yelled Hay Lin upsettingly "Please, make it stop!"

"Oh my god, what is the matter Mrs. Lin?" Asked Mrs. Simmons as she stood up and rushed over to Hay Lin

_Hay Lin needs my, no, Our help, Taranee, you there?_ Thought Will, as she started to pull her self up. Here energy was beginning to return, she felt lost and confused on what was going on. She had never had that happen to her before. Will then began to think what it could be.

_Will!_ Taranee's voice said in Will's head _what is going on?_

_I have no Idea, but we need to help Hay Lin_ Said Will to Taranee


End file.
